Pasion Prohibida
by lobo-moon
Summary: Un amor que no puede ser. Dos almas que estan predestinadas aquererse a pesar de sus lazos de sangres familiares. Esta es la historia de Sesshoumaru y Kagome. Dos hermanos que trataron de no amarse. Pero,ese sentimiento fue mas fuerte que ambos...


Pasión prohibida.

Pareja. Sesshoumaru/Kagome.

Aclaración: los personajes que aquí aparecen no son de mi autoria (para mi desgracia) sino de Rumiko Takahashi, solo los tomo prestados con sin fin de lucro.

No se puede explicar cómo es que esto empezó, a veces uno se puede enamorar del que menos se puede llegar a pensar o lo puede llegar a embrujar de cierta forma _misteriosa_, _enigmática_ o _bizarra_. Lo que aquí se contara comenzó de forma inocente; como un juego sin sentido. Donde se diría que se inicio lo que no debió haber ocurrido.

En un jardín cubierto por una gran variedad de flores, con un aire a lo oculto debido al lugar en que se situaba; donde era cerca de una antigua y enorme casona. Que se observan a lo lejos enredaderas elevar en zigzag por sus paredes desgastadas. La estructura era imponente eso es lo que diría una persona a la que le gusta apreciar las cosas; de tan grado a lo antiguo. Algo que a pesar del tiempo o espacio no pierde su infinita belleza o fuerza; todo aquello que la caracteriza.

Un muchacho de doce años con la apariencia de un hermoso ángel esculpido por la mano de Dios. Vestía con una camisa negra sencilla, tenía el cabello de un tono plateado no muy común en un joven de su edad le llegaba hasta los hombros y unos fríos e inexpresivos ojos de un color ámbar; casi asemejándose al oro. La _codicia_, un pecado que se cernía en él. Miraba a los lejos a una niña con un vestido rosa que tenía un moño tomando sus cabellos azabaches, mientras, caían en forma de cascada de bucles por su espalda.

-¿Donde estará? -se cuestionaba la pequeña sin saber que era observada, ya que, ella se encontraba buscando algo con impaciencia y a la vez suspiraba. Porque no lograba hallarla.

- "_Tengo que encontrarla"_ -pensaba con firmeza la niña.

No se iba a dar por vencida.

El joven no cambió su expresión por nada ni siquiera por aquella situación que a otros les hubiese dado gracia; pero él parecía no sentir nada y sin más se acercó de forma sigilosa a la infante. En eso, la niña al sentir pasos muy cerca de ella, se volteó y se sonrojó de la vergüenza. Al ver quién era.

-¿Qué haces aquí, Kagome…?-preguntó con indiferencia el dirigiéndose a la niña recién nombrada.

Kagome se quedó muda.

-¿Y?-le volvió a preguntar por segunda vez él; cruzándose de brazos. La niña no le podía sostener su mirada. Nunca lograba hacerlo. Hasta que se armó de valor pero no lo miró a los ojos de inmediato y habló:

-Sólo quería... - no logro terminar su frase ya que Kagome se aferró a su peluche que era un conejo blanco. A lo que al joven le ocasiono que solo frunciera el seño y para luego sujetarle su mentón. Obligando a que sus miradas se cruzaran un choque entre sus vacíos ojos contra los de ella; los cuales ella temía. Le daban _miedo_ aquellos ojos al igual su mirar.

-Sabes que no me gusta que estés en estos lugares sola y tampoco que te apartes de mi lado-siseó con frialdad y al mismo tiempo como una orden.

La niña tembló y asintió. Él se separó de Kagome y retornó su caminata hacia la vivienda.

-Sesshoumaru, nii-sama…-él se paró en seco pero no le miró, más bien, le daba la espalda. La niña tragó saliva y continuó-Perdón no lo volveré hacer…-

-por tu bien espero que así sea…-le advirtió y se marchó.

Sesshoumaru volvió una vez más a ingresar dentro de la vivienda, donde todos al verlo no paraban de felicitarlo. Ese día, su padre había organizado una fiesta en su honor, debido a que era el futuro heredero de su empresa. Por el cual él no se sorprendía ni se inmutaba, lo que le molestaba en cierta forma era la cantidad de gente falsa e hipócrita que le rodeaba, en ese momento. Que no venían por su propia humildad sino más bien por su propia avaricia. Así eran la gente de clase alta.

Mujeres y hombres, contadores, abogados, empresarios, médicos se encontraban en aquella farsa. Un circulo cerrado que él; no apetecía pertenecer mas bien rebullía de el. En tanto, Inu-no-Taisho: un hombre de ya treinta años de aspecto elegante en esta ocasión vestía un traje color café de la marca prestigiosa de "Branley", tenía el cabello del mismo color que el de su hijo lo tenía amarrado con una coleta alta. Se encontraba charlando con su mejor amigo, Sakuya Kuran.

-Como te estaba diciendo...es posible que llegue hacer un buen negocio con ese empresario francés...sus ofertas me parecen aceptables…-explicaba con seriedad y tranquilidad el empresario.

Sesshoumaru con cada minuto que pasaba deseaba echar a esa gente. Soporto hasta que estalló; lo único que sacaba en claro era que fraguaban preguntas sin coherencia y hasta a veces estupidas. Pasó entre esas personas ignorándolas. Cuando una vez que iba a ir a las escaleras que lo conducían a su habitación, escuchó la voz de su padre; que era autoritaria pero sin severidad. Le llamo la atención por su comportamiento repentino:

-Hijo ¿Te pasa algo? Ya tan pronto te vas…-

Sesshoumaru gruñó entre dientes y le dirigió su mirada glacial que encaró a la de su padre.

-Sí quieres continuar con esto hazlo sin mí. Porque, yo ya estoy cansado de esta farsa-ironizó él y caminó por las escaleras para perder su silueta por los pasillos de arriba.

La gente de allí comenzó a murmurar en voz alta. Lo que produjo que el empresario apretara su copa de vino recién servida. A Inu no Taisho le asombró la contestación de su primogénito. Cuando iba a seguirle el paso al muchacho para hacerle notar su enojo; algo se lo impidió. La mano bondadosa en su hombro que pertenecía a Sakuya. Y dijo:

-Déjalo amigo, el muchacho debe estar aburrido debes comprenderlo. A su edad tú eras igual-.

El hombre lo fulminó con la mirada y suspiró.

-Sakuya, ya no se qué hacer con el…me dejo en ridículo este día…-le contradijo con resignación Inu no Taisho-desde hace dos años que se encuentra así más bien desde que su madre murió. La única que se atreve a dirigirle una sola palabra es su hermana. Se podría decir que tiene más afinidad con ella que conmigo…-.

-¿Con la pequeña Kagome? ¿A caso no tiene amigos de su edad?-le preguntó Sakuya.

Él negó con la cabeza y continuó:

-Muchos quisieron brindarles su amistad, pero, después al poco tiempo se retractaban y como siempre termina solo. No sé el por qué... Es más, también es algo sobre protector con Kagome. Lo que causa que ella no pueda entablar una conversación con ningún otro niño o niña de su edad…-

Sakuya quedo en silencio, oyendo atentamente cada palabra de aquel hombre desdichado. La verdad para él no le parecía tan grave. Si tan sólo Inu no Taisho o Sakuya se hubiesen dado cuenta antes de lo que estaba sucediendo.

Cuando cayó la noche a la enorme vivienda, Sesshoumaru aún no había bajado de su habitación. Ya eran casi las diez en de la noche en punto, lo dedujo Inu no Taisho que estaba cenando en compañía de su hija. Los invitados hace rato se habían ido. Para alivio de los que trabajaban allí. Kagome mantenía su vista en el plato pero no tocaba ningún bocado; más bien jugaba con el tenedor. A veces, aprovechaba para mirar de reojo las escalinatas que conducían a las habitaciones.

-Padre, ¿Por qué nii-sama no baja a cenar con nosotros? -preguntó de forma infantil la niña y mirándolo a su padre que solo se limitaba a comer.

Al ver que su padre no reaccionaba ante su llamado. Suspiró y se retiró de la mesa. Caminó hacia las escaleras con intención de ir a su cuarto. Pero, en realidad tenía otro objetivo en mente. Se encontraba viendo temerosa la puerta de una habitación en especial, no sabia si llamar o no. Sin más, no lo pensó dos veces. Y tomó el pomo de la puerta.

Su hermano se encontraba en penumbras observando la noche desde su ventana con aburrimiento. Kagome tragó saliva y quiso cerrar la puerta de manera silenciosa. Pero, el chirrido de la puerta la puso en evidencia. Sesshoumaru ignoró su presencia pero si le habló desde su lugar:

-¿Qué quieres? -demandó él con dureza.

Kagome se le quedó viendo pero no le contestó. Sabía que había metido la pata. Él la estudio con la mirada; sin perder ningún lujo de detalle las acciones de la niña. Solo sonrió de forma maliciosa y se alejó de donde estaba para acercarse a Kagome. La cual tenía la vista baja.

-¿Me temes Kagome? - le ataco con otra pregunta Sesshoumaru estaba vez sin emoción. Ella negó y se sonrojó levemente. Eso no le convenció del todo y si mas le obligó a que lo mirara. Sus ojos castaños y temerosos, contestaron su pregunta por sí solo. _Si_.

-Tus ojos me dicen otra cosa…- le anuncio de forma susurrante para apartar alguno de sus cabellos de su rostro y acomodárselo tras la oreja. La niña cerró sus ojos y se sonrojó aún más ante el tacto de su hermano. Él se apartó de ella y le dio la espalda.

-Lárgate…-le ordenó Sesshoumaru.

Kagome tan sólo se marchó con prisa del cuarto. Él quedó una vez más solo. ¿Hasta cuándo tendría que reprimir lo que sentía por ella? _Hasta que él entrara en razón y viera que eso estaba mal ¿_Era un pecado el quererla para él? _Si por que nunca lo podría ser_ ¿Qué se lo impedía? _Era su hermana_.

-_Kagome_…-dijo en medio de la oscuridad.

…..

De ese acontecimiento habían transcurrido diez años, Sesshoumaru se había hecho cargo de las acciones de su padre. Debido a que Inu-no-Taisho había muerto en un accidente de avión que iba rumbo a Canadá. Su carácter no se modificó en nada sino que ahora era más huraño y frío. Aunque, sus sentimientos hacia su hermana aún lo carcomían por dentro. Había hecho hasta lo imposible para olvidarla pero no podía. No importaba con cuantas mujeres haya fantaseado que eran ella. _Que pecador_. Cuando más de una vez le impidió salir de la jaula que el mismo le había creado para ella. _Posesivo_. Las veces que la vio llorar. _Su guardián._

En ese momento, él se encontraba revisando unos papeles, muy concentrado, en el antiguo estudio de su padre. En eso, unos golpes sordos de la puerta lo sacaron de su minuciosa concentración. Él bufó molesto y acomodó algunos de sus mechones de su larga cabellera. Y dijo de forma seca:

–_Adelante_…–

Por el umbral de la puerta apareció alguien que menos esperaba o más bien anhelaba. _Ella_. Él esperaba que fuera su mayordomo Jaken o su nana Kaede. Pero, no el maldito destino una vez mas lo castigaba. Él tragó saliva. Su hermana venia con una blusa color escarlata que se encajaba con cada detalle de su delicado cuerpo, su cabellera azabache esta el día de hoy suelto. _Como a él le gustaba_. Además, que llevaba una sencilla falda negra que le dejaba apreciar sus largas piernas.

Kagome se acercó al escritorio de su hermano y se sentó en una de las sillas para quedar frente a él. Desde que era pequeña su hermano la cuidó y veló por ella. Aunque, ahora ya ella una chica de diecisietes años lo notaba más distante. Como si ya le molestara su presencia. Es más, él aun le inspiraba algo de miedo. Pero, de cierta forma Kagome se sentía a gusto con su hermano. Lo que le dolía terriblemente era su indiferencia.

-Nii-sama... ¿Por qué estas tan distante conmigo?-le preguntó Kagome con tono de preocupación.

Eso fue un balde de agua fría para él. _No se esperaba tal pregunta de su parte_. Sesshoumaru sacó su vista de los papeles y la miró con su típica frialdad. Kagome se perdió en sus ojos podía notar algo distinto en su mirada y otra cosa que provocó el desvío su mirada de forma rápida. Él se levantó de su asiento y comenzó a pasearse por la habitación. De paso aprovecho para fumar algo de su atado de cigarrillos marca "Malboro" que saco de su bolsillo. Se sumieron en un silencio peligroso solo lo rompió cuando Sesshoumaru inspiró algo del humo de su cigarrillo recién encendido.

-¿Y vos por qué lo crees?- le dio otra pregunta obviando la de ella. Era algo que sabia que siempre su hermano para confundirla; una pregunta sobre otra.

Y apoyando ambos brazos sobre la silla donde Kagome se encontraba sentada. _Acorralándola_. No se le escaparía esa vez. Tal vez la única cura tenia seria si probaba algo de ella. _Deseo_. Lo que inspiraba de su ser era _inocencia_ y _fragilidad_. Dos componentes embriagadores para él. Kagome lo miró en silencio y algo sonrojada, debido al acercamiento de su hermano. No pudo contenerse por más tiempo.

-"¿_Por que me miras así...nii-sama_?"-reflexionaba a minutos Kagome por el cercano acercamiento del cuerpo de su hermano junto al de ella.

Sin poder evitarlo hizo algo que jamás se perdonaría. Se acercó a sus labios y los atrapó en un beso;_ brusco_, _desesperado_ y _anhelado_. Kagome no sabía qué hacer trato de romper ese contacto pero no pudo, era sorpresiva la acción que había ejecutado su hermano. Es más porque era su primer beso. Y él se notaba que era todo un experto en ese campo. _Pero eso estaba mal_. Algo le decía dentro de ella. En tanto Sesshoumaru, le mordió el labio inferior a la adolescente. Esta abrió la boca en tanto gemía ante su tacto. Él aprovechó e introdujo su lengua para saborearla y jugó con ella como le plació. Kagome cerró los ojos mientras se sonrojaba y después lo empujó con fuerza.

Sesshoumaru se le quedó mirando con sus ojos penetrantes, por su mentón corría un hilo fino de sangre, el rostro de Kagome estaba cubierto por lagrimas amargas y se tapó la boca ahogando en un sollozo.

-_Kagome_...-le llamó con voz ronca.

Tendió su mano en el aire con intención de esfumar las lágrimas de su cara. Pero, ella retrocedió. Kagome se aparto de él demostrando su negatividad ante su pedido, y se giro sobre sus talones rumbo a la salida. Pero, en cuestión de segundos él la tomó de la muñeca.

-¡Suéltame! ¡No, quiero que me toques!-exclamó Kagome con voz suplicante y tratando de liberarse de su agarre. Sesshoumaru veía en silencio como su hermana trataba de alejarse de él como si quemara su tacto. Si pensarlo él guío su mano hasta su pecho y confesó:

-Mi cuerpo te anhela y desea…Kagome-.

Kagome dejó de forcejear y quedó impactada ante lo que dijo Sesshoumaru. Su vista se tornó aun más vidriosa y sin más él la soltó. Lo que ella aprovechó para irse del estudio sin mirar atrás. _Quería ir a su habitación_. El hombre de mirada penetrante, observó en cámara lenta como la puerta se cerraba ante él. Agachó la cabeza, su flequillo tapó su mirada. Apretó sus dientes en rictus de furia y de un solo movimiento tiró lo que había en su escritorio esparcido. Papeles, carpetas, un florero y alguna taza con café todo fue a parar al piso.

También arrojó la silla donde su hermana minutos antes estuvo sentada contra la pared; rompiendo de paso un viejo florero azul que estaba en una mesita de estar color caoba. Su respiración se volvió jadeante. Entrecerró sus ojos y trato de normalizarse; pero el olor de su hermana en el aire se lo dificultaba.

-"_Mi mascara se está cayendo si sigo así no podré resistir por mucho más tiempo, eso será imposible mientras vivamos bajo el mismo techo..."_-. razonó Sesshoumaru tomándose la cabeza con una mano.

En tanto, Kagome ya traspasando los oscuros y silenciosos pasillos. La noche cayó de forma imprevista dentro de la casona, o tal vez porque las horas en aquel estudio se detuvieron para ambos hermanos. _Ya nada sería como antes_. Sin pensarlo dos veces se encerró en su cuarto. Se deslizó con lentitud por la puerta mientras las lágrimas aún surcaban de su rostro.

-Esto no puede ser, es solo una pesadilla…quiero despertar…no parece mi hermano…-. Dijo en tono bajo y quebrante-nii-sama…-.

_Quiso creer_. Se abrazó a sí misma y cerró sus ojos por el agotamiento. No sintió sus pasos ni cuando Sesshoumaru tocó a su puerta de forma suave; pero, con impaciencia. Ya cansada de derramar su líquido de la tristeza se quedó dormida en los brazos de Morfeo. Mientras, en sueños imploraba para que vuelva su hermano protector. No ese hombre que estaba a fuera mirando su entrada con un retorcido y desatado deseo que por mucho tiempo había estado dormido dentro de su solitaria alma.

…..

De eso pasaron dos largas semanas, de las cuales ninguno de los dos tuvo contacto alguno. Las tardes, las comidas, los ratos del uno y el otro que pasaban juntos se rompieron en miles de pedazos; como si fuesen un frágil cristal que con tan solo un golpe se quebraron. Como era ya habitual en ese lugar, Kagome entró arrojando sus zapatos, dejando su mochila en una vieja que estaba en el medio de la sala, se desabotonó algo su camisa y se quitó su corbata pulcra. Ese día uno de sus profesores tenía que viajar por que su abuela estaba en un estado muy delicado; probablemente alguna gripe. Sus amigas: Sango, Kikyo, Rin y Ayame le invitaron a comer aprovechando que tenían el día libre sin estudios o tareas hasta el otro día.

Debido a que notaron el cambio de la noche a la mañana de su amiga. Ya que se podía ver la tristeza en sus ojos y que había bajado un poco de peso. Sin más se excusó con cualquier cosa. Y marchó rumbo a su fría y no tan cálida morada. Ella prefería haberse quedado en la biblioteca a estudiar o comenzar alguno de sus proyectos para tenerlo acorde en tiempo y forma; según demandara su mentor.

-"_Qué raro no se oye ningún ruido ni nada ¿Dónde se encontrara la nana Kaede y Jaken o los demás sirvientes?"_ -pensó con sorpresa Kagome al notar el silencio.

Suspiró agotada y condujo su cuerpo hacia las escalinatas de la casona. Colocó su mano en el barandal y comenzó a subir uno por uno los escalones de maderas. Estos rechinaban en un sonido algo tosco y hueco. Mientras en su cabeza pensaba los sucesos de esos días. A su hermano poco y nada lo veía.

-"_Es mejor así, además, no podría soportar ver su mirada tan…"_-Sus mejillas se tiñeron de un color carmesí para después esfumar esa idea. Debería estar enojada, pero, su corazón parecía galopar como tal corcel indomable.

Ya en los parajes que la conducían hacia su habitación, se iba a dirigir a la izquierda pero por un momento se quedó en su sitio. Y miro de reojo hacia el lado opuesto. Trato de calmar su corazón desbocado; hay era el camino a la de Sesshoumaru.

- ¿Por qué? -fue lo único que escapó de sus boca en un susurro lastimero.

Al instante, Kagome escucho un ruido agitado; casi semejándose a un aullido o gemido. No le dio importancia, pero al dar el primer paso ese sonido volvió a sus oídos. Parecía que el origen de ese extraño ruido era de un solo sitio. Sin más fue al lugar de donde provenía aquel ruido aparte de que caminó de forma sigilosa. Al llegar la puerta de roble estaba entre abierta, lo que vio allí le quitó el aliento. Quiso ahogar en un gemido pero rápidamente se tapo la boca. Dos cuerpos enlazados en un acto carnal casi de forma bestial y soberbia.

La joven de pelo color cobrizo en brazos del hombre parecía estar en el quinto cielo, sus mejillas estaba cubiertas por un suave sonrojo y entre abría sus ojos para mirar de vez en cuando a su amante nocturno. Este en el medio de la oscuridad con sus ojos sellados mordía su cuello como si fuera un vampiro que succiona el elíxir de la vida. Sus largos cabellos plateados caían por su espalda ocultando su frío e inexpresivo rostro.

Kagome como si no tuviera control de sí misma retrocedió y corrió alejándose de allí. Su corazón le dolía, pesaba. ¿Acaso le había afectado ver aquello? ¿No debería estar feliz o asqueada? ¿Por qué su cuerpo lo sentía arder por dentro? Por un momento, ella se detuvo y llevó la mano a su pecho. Nuevas lágrimas salieron de sus apagados ojos. Sus mejillas ahora estaban sonrojadas de la vergüenza. Saboreo el sabor de su propia amargura en sus labios.

-El corazón me duele –susurró la joven dejándose caer de rodillas- no lo soporto…Que se detenga…que se detenga

Sesshoumaru abrió sus ojos con lentitud, se percato de los pasos ya lejanos de ella. Dejó el cuello de la joven que se retorcía en un mar de placer sofocante. Él largó una carcajada desquiciada. Un relámpago cayó a la tierra castigándola, sonoro y brillante. Dándole el aspecto de un fiero demonio. Después de ese espectáculo de la naturaleza divina, dio paso a las gotas de lluvia. Que se mezclaron con las lágrimas de la joven de corazón roto sin un aparente motivo.

…..

_Estaba recostada en su cama cubierta de sabanas color rojo sangre estaba en estado de desnudez total y su posición era boca abajo, no podía conciliar el sueño. Alguien se le acerco y comenzó a lamer su pálida espalda; de forma lenta y suave. Dando pequeños mordiscos, Kagome gemía ante aquella caricia tortuosa. Cerró sus ojos mientras sus mejillas se teñían de rojo. Sintió el peso de alguien más sobre ella, acorralándola de forma que no escapara. Sus ojos se abrieron:_

-_Ya no puedes escapar de mi…mi pequeña muñeca…_-_susurró una voz indiferente y conocida para ella._

Ese sueño se volvió más recurrente luego de ver a su hermano con otra mujer días atrás; la atormentaba cada noche. Tembló de tan solo recordarlo dejando caer sin pensarlo su vaso de jugo de naranja al piso, eso fue la que la trajo a la realidad. Además, de la voz dulce y maternal de su nana que la miraba con preocupación:

-Kagome, niña ¿No te lastimaste? -le preguntó tomando una de sus manos que parecía haberse cortado con uno de los vidrios del vaso al colisionar con el suelo de la cocina. Kaede negó con la cabeza y la hizo sentar en una de las sillas de allí.

-Iré a buscar algo con que vendarte y curar esa horrible herida, no tardaré- le aseguró con una sonrisa compresiva la vieja nana. Cosa que Kagome emitió su acción y asintió.

De pronto, el primogénito de los Taisho entraba de forma elegante a la cocina en busca de su periódico matutino cuando escucha el ruido estridente de la caída del objeto haciendo añicos en el piso. Su voz profunda llamó la atención de ambas mujeres:

-Kaede, retírate déjame que yo me encargue…ó con su seriedad característica Sesshoumaru, Kagome iba a replicar, en ese instante, la acalló la voz serena de la vieja nana.

-Esta bien me retirare al jardín, joven Sesshoumaru excusó pasando por su lado y perdiéndose por el lumbral de su puerta.

Quedaron en silencio por unos segundos, sus pasos resonaron en el suelo. Kagome mantenía la vista baja cuando los pasos cesaron. Sesshoumaru había detenido su caminata.

-Kagome…-le llamó con voz seductora. Este tomó uno de sus mechones y lo olio con vehemencia. Y la escudriñó con su mirar ámbar con un brillo intenso. Pero, ésta no le miró. Es más le dio un golpe a su mano apartándola de ella.

Sesshoumaru admiraba el gesto de su hermana sin comprenderlo y al mismo tiempo incitando su lujuria por la joven. Toda moral había caído aquel día que probó del dulzor de sus delicados labios. Ya no podía negar lo que sentía con respecto a ella. Era algo muy intenso casi _inexplicable_ y _prohibido_. Un _pecado_ que cargo hasta ese este _día_. Donde ambos cruzaron sus miradas dando rienda suelta a lo que era considerado pecaminoso.

-¡No me toques!-Exclamó Kagome con voz angustiada ¿Por qué? ¡Tú te estás por casar con Kagura Hinamori!, aun así…aun así

Acalló mientras se ahogaba en sus sollozos, Sesshoumaru la miro sin quitar su mascara de frialdad pura:

-No puedo…-.

Kagome negó con la cabeza, lagrimas caían por su bello rostro. Sesshoumaru se quedó estático y su hermana aprovechó para golpearle sin hacerle daño en su pecho. Mientras lloraba y descargaba su frustración. No quería admitirlo. Le dolía que él no la abrazara como antes. Sus sonrisas burlonas o de complicidad. Cuando la acunaba en sus brazos cuando sus padres habían fallecidos.

-Me confundes, por favor, no me ates mas a ti, te odio, te ya agotada.-No puedo está mal…por que me tuve que enamorar de ti…de mi hermano-.

-Kagome…-logró articular para atraparla en un posesivo abrazo que la dejó helada.-no sabes cuánto quise que este momento llegara, tenerte para mí y solo mía…-.

-No está bien…somos hermanos es perverso, sucio, me asquea pero no puedo soportar la idea de que tengas en brazos a otra mujer ¡Me debería odiar por pensar en algo así!-argumentó tomándose la cara con ambas manos y dejándose caer de rodillas. Su tristeza desbordaba desde lo más profundo de su corazón latente.

Sesshoumaru se agachó a su altura para abrazarla pero ella se aparto de él:

-me debo resignar, Te amo…trate de evitarlo...de no sentirlo pero fue más fuerte... confesó con los ojos inundados de lagrimas te dejare hermano… Adiós Sesshoumaru-.

Esas palabras taladraron la cabeza de Sesshoumaru. _Adiós_. Aquella palabra lo había asustado aunque no le demostró. Sino que antes de que ella se marchara de aquella cocina. Sesshoumaru con su tono de voz sin ninguna pizca de emoción aclaró:

-Pero yo no lo permitiré, si me tengo que transformar en un demonio para tenerte a mi lado lo haré. No dejare que esta maldita sociedad que se basan en lo tabú te aleje de mi lado. No importa si me dejas volverás a mi tarde o temprano…por que…-.

Kagome le miró sin entender. El alzó su mirada ámbar que en ese momento mostraba un sentimiento del cual solo logro sacarle más lágrimas.

-tú naciste con el solo propósito de amarme solo a mí…-.

-finjamos que sólo somos hermanos, distancia es lo que deberíamos tener, esa es la mejor opción para que razonemos que esto es imposible ¡No podemos! ¡No sigas atormentándome! Sesshoumaru…no ó y se fue.

Esa noche el se encerró en su estudio, y sin más comenzó a beber sin control. En tanto, Kagome le había pedido a Kaede que le trajera la comida a su cuarto. Había llorado todo el día; sus ojos enrojecidos le pesaban y dolían. Cuando Kaede estuvo en su cuarto notó el estado demacrado de su niña:

-Kagome niña… ¿Que te sucedió? ¿Por qué lloras?-.

Kagome no contestó sino que se mantuvo en mudez, Kaede tomó esa señal de que no quería tocar aquel tema. Hizo una reverencia, además, de aclararle que si necesitaba algo que no dude en comunicárselo. Ella asintió y le brindó una sonrisa lastimera. Kaede con eso cerró la puerta con lentitud.

En tanto en el estudio con Sesshoumaru, se estaba llevando a cabo una conversación con su "Prometida" por su móvil:

-_"¿Como que cánselas el compromiso Sesshoumaru?" _-gritó Kagura desde el otro lado del aparato.

-Lo que escuchaste no quiero saber más nada de ti ni de tu hipócrita padre-. Le contesto sin emoción mientras balanceaba en su mano su copa de vino tinto.

-"_Con que derecho me dices esto, yo te amo...sabes que es verdad.._." -parecía que Kagura lloraba del otro lado del móvil.

-¿Amarme? Ja ja, no me hagas reír niña-. Siseó de forma cínica él- solo puedo amar a una persona…y no eres precisamente vos y esa persona que quiero de este mundo es mi hermana Kagome…–

-"_¿Acaso estas demente Sesshoumaru? ¿Cómo puedes…?"_ sin creerlo Kagura mientras le temblaba la mano que sostenía su celular-"_Eres un enfermo.._." -.

-tal ves…lo este. Auque poco me importa lo que me digas, y más vale que no intentes quedar mal a las Empresas Taisho ¡Porque en mi poder tengo algo que pondrá a tu padre tras las rejas!- finalizó y cortó la llamada.

…

Estaba recostada en su cama cubierta de sabanas color rojo sangre estaba en estado de desnudez total y su posición era boca abajo, no podía conciliar el sueño. Alguien se le acercó y comenzó a lamer su pálida espalda; de forma lenta y suave. Dando pequeños mordiscos, Kagome gemía ante aquella caricia tortuosa. Cerró sus ojos mientras sus mejillas se teñían de rojo. Sintió el peso de alguien más sobre ella, acorralándola de forma que no escapara sus ojos se abrieron de sorpresa:

-Ya no puedes escapar de mí…mi pequeña muñeca… susurró la voz indiferente y conocida para ella.

-Sesshoumaru…nii-sama…-.

Podía oler su aliento a alcohol y tabaco mezclarse con el de ella; era _embriagante_ y _amargo_. Él, en su estado, le dio vuelta de forma brusca, para después buscar sus labios con desesperación. A él no pareció importarle que fuera primeriza en aquel campo de la seducción. La guió en cada paso, como tenía que hacer. Introdujo su lengua buscando la suya, enredándola con la de él y comenzando una extraña danza. Que para Kagome era _enigmático_ y_ atrayente_. Era el encuentro de varios sentimientos encontrados. Quiso cortar aquel tacto. Porque si aquello continuaba ella no podría resistir y caería en su trampa; sin ninguna escapatoria alguna.

Pero Sesshoumaru no la dejó huir, la tomó sus muñecas llevándolas a la altura de su cabeza, él se separó por un instante de ella. Y la miró de forma fija y penetrante. Kagome podía perderse en la oscuridad que expresaba y guardaba con recelo. Gimió ante tal descubriendo y él dijo:

-Ya no hay que preocuparnos por mi compromiso amor mío. Ya lo he roto así que no tienes que preocuparte más por eso. sus dedos fríos le acarició su rostro sorprendido y luego bajo al inicio de sus senos. Que ya se encontraban duros de la excitación que él les brindó. Sesshoumaru sonrió de forma burlona.

-Nii-sama... ¿Cómo pudiste? ¡No tenias que hacerlo! Porque... -.

Pero algo que no esperaba presenciar en toda su vida sucedió, los ojos de Sesshoumaru estaban inundados de lágrimas. Se sintió culpable. Por su culpa su hermano era lo que era. Pero, ese estado de debilidad de él hizo encoger su corazón lleno de dolor. Sesshoumaru no pudo evitarlo y apoyó su inexpresivo rostro en el pecho de su hermana:

-¿Crees que podría soportar vivir lo que me resta de vida con otra mujer que no es la que realmente quiero? ¿Que no me daría celos de muerte si te viera en los brazos de otro hombre que no sea yo? ¿Qué Dios no me podrá perdonar porque me enamoré de ti en el momento en que nuestra madre me mostró aun siendo una recién nacida?ó con rabia y apretando las sabanas rojas-Tú eres lo que más deseo en este maldito mundo: no quiero el poder, si no te puedo brindar mi seguridad como hombre; no quiero la riqueza, porqué no podría comprar tu corazón y el amor; porque es el que me condena a este vano sufrimiento…-.

Kagome por primera vez en días sonrió, tomó el demacrado rostro de su hermano ya sin rastro de lágrimas, y besó de forma lenta sus mejillas donde había derramado aquella tristeza que lo albergaba. Sesshoumaru tan solo la miró en silencio sin expresar ningún sentimiento.

-No estarás solo, yo estaré contigo-.

Sesshoumaru acerco su cuerpo desnudo y frágil a su ser, no podía creer lo que sus ojos le brindaba. Si era un sueño no quería despertar. En tanto, Kagome se aferró a su cuello y acaricio su hermosa cabellera plateada. Luego, de segundos de estar así, él la miro de forma maliciosa.

-¿Crees que estarás preparada para lo que pase esta noche? preguntó Sesshoumaru con voz ronca y acariciado sus labios con los suyos.

Ella se sonrojó de pudor y desvío su mirada. Él río levemente. Él volvió a besar su cuello pálido dejándole un camino de besos y mordidas. Ella arqueó su espalda al sentir los expertos labios de su hermano. Que le daban un placer que ella jamás pensó que existía. De su cuello, bajó a sus senos sin tampoco evitar acariciar cada curva del cuerpo de Kagome. Ella mantenía los ojos cerrados. Era demasiado para ella. Se sentía en el mismo cielo.

-Sessho…umaru…ahh... ó en su cuello mientras las gotas de sudor caían por su cara.

Sesshoumaru podía sentir su miembro arder dentro de su pantalón. Jadeó. Ya faltaba poco para poseerla completamente. Depositó a su hermana en la amplia cama y la abrió de piernas e introdujo uno de sus dedos. Ella gimió de dolor. Luego un segundo y después un tercero. Los introducía y sacaba. Kagome se retorcía de dolor.

-Shh...Kagome…ya es dijo con voz ronca, él.

Sacó sus dedos y saboreó el líquido que venía de ella. Kagome lo miraba hipnotizada la acción que hacia mientras Sesshoumaru lamia sus dedos. Lo miro extasiada y él al notarlo le brindo una media sonrisa. Y le susurró:

-Esto no es nada, a lo que experimentaras ahora mi pequeña…-.

-Nii-sama pero tengo miedo…-.

-Si duele pero tratare de no ser tan brusco… aseguró Sesshoumaru dándole seguridad.

Kagome asintió.

Sesshoumaru bajó la bragueta de su pantalón sacando su miembro erecto y lo condujo a la entrada de la joven. Primero, lo introdujo con lentitud. Kagome arqueó su espalda de dolor y se aferró a sus sabanas. Él le susurraba palabras tranquilizadoras al oído, ella sólo lo veía con la vista vidriosa. Sesshoumaru no pudo contenerse más y entró de un sólo golpe en ella.

Kagome gritó de dolor, él quedo por unos minutos en esa posición hasta que su hermana se acostumbró a eso. Y comenzó su vaivén de entrar y salir con suavidad y después tornarse salvaje.

-Kago...me...ahh...-. Jadeaba en su oído mientras la amaba como él deseaba.

La noche transcurrió. Los espectadores de esa noche fueron. La luna, aquella habitación oscura. Esa cama cubierta de sabanas color sangre y dos cuerpos que se amaron en secreto en un acto carnal. Que para ellos era un pecado. Lo habían aceptado. Habían aceptado el amor que los carcomía por dentro y esa pasión prohibida que estaba latente en cada instante. Hasta que sus vidas se extinguieran de la faz de este mundo.

-Ahora ya no podré decir que tengo todo excepto a ti… dijo con seriedad pero a la vez con ternura. -Esta noche y para siempre sellamos nuestro amor bendito…Kagome…te amo…-.

-Sesshoumaru…-.

Se besaron para después caerse rendidos en los brazos de Morfeo. Ya no se separarían de nuevo. Porque ambos eran diferentes. Pero, eso no le quitaría el derecho de que se unieran en uno solo.

-_Owari-_

Bueno, este one-shot llego a su fin, No lo quise estirar mucho jeje. Auque me divertí escribiéndolo por que justamente esta idea había estado rondando por mi cabeza desde hace mucho. Así, que me anime a escribir esta loca idea, y aquí esta el resultado...

Este fanfic hace mucho que lo había escrito; pero hoy me tome la molestia de reformarlo un poco y editar ciertas faltas que tenia dando vueltas. Antes que nada quiero agradecer a: ShaDark, BrassYumiru, Angel2012Negro (por que me ayudo un poco con anterioridad), Kigami Aizawa, Inuyany, Hitomi, Kagomexsiempre, Dany14-black8, Crytal Butterfly 92, Firalili y a Scarleth Rose.

¡Desde ya muchas gracias, por sus bellos comentarios! Besos.

Atte. Lobo-moon.


End file.
